A simple story of love
by Suprememoonempress
Summary: Zoro realizes one day he's fallen in love with his mysterious crewmate. All things change when captain Law joins and starts courting her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a usual day on the Thousand sunny. The atmosphere was calm and everyone was doing the normal. Chopper, Usopp, and Franky were blowing things up. Sanji was making snacks for his lovely ladies. Nami was in the library drawing up her newest map. Luffy was taking his usual place and taking a nap dreaming about meat. While Brooke was composing his newest melody. That left two members missing.

Zoro was currently training, lifting weights while avoiding the glaze of his beautiful crew mate, Robin. Who was currently engrossed in the newest book she was reading. He tried very hard to let his blush show, but he could feel his cheeks burning up. As he was about to say something he heard his captain yell something.

"LAND HO!" Screamed the excited captain from the lower deck. Obviously ready for the next adventure to have.

As soon as they put the anchor down, Nami was in no hurry to give everyone their duties while here. Zoro groaning at the thought, he always got the dumbest job.

" Brooke and Usopp, you'll be in charge of the ship." "Luffy, Franky, and Chopper will be in charge of supplies." "Sanji you'll come with me to help carry my bags" "Zoro and Robin you both can do whatever you like while here" she each said as barked at them.

"At least, I don't have a job or something stupid like that ero-cook has" thought Zoro as he started walking around the little town that was on the island. As he was slowly drifting into his own little world he suddenly heard a soft giggle from around the corner. He sneakily walked around the corner noticing the familiar laughter. He caught sight of the raven haired beauty enjoying some silly street show. He couldn't help but smile when something popped into his head.

He was falling in love with his mysterious crew mate and he was going to win her heart. Over time he would find out how and he could imagine their life after this huge adventure.


	2. Meeting Law

Anyways I'm making the meeting between the strawhats and Law different for the sake of the story

One Piece doesn't belong to me *cries*  
_

Back on the ship, after everyone was finished shopping there was quiet for the first time ever. Luffy was talking to the captain of the Heart pirates, Trafalgar Law. A truce was being made to help each other sail to the new world and defeat any rival crews.  
" So Luffy, do you think this really is a good idea?" Asked Nami with a nervous look on her face. " I mean he has a bad reputation you know."  
Luffy only nodded and smiled assuring them it was a good choice. Everyone else couldn't help, but worry about the decision. They knew that he could be dangerous and all , so was there captain but there minds still wondered.

~ the day where they meet~

As they docked in the harbor they already saw the submarine for the Heart Pirates. All of them except for Luffy, Zoro, and Robin were nervous as they walked out of the ship praying to live. They spotted Law and eventually made their way over in an awkward shuffle.  
"Hello Strawhats, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Law said with a mysterious smile and his hand out. " it's great to see all of you in person." They noticed he looked normal and not too scary or evil to approach. They all shook his had and introduced themselves.  
When he got to Robin he smiled as she introduced herself and kissed her hand instead of shaking it. She smiled and stuck up a conversation with him as this happened.  
Zoro noticed the little sneaky move he did and was outraged. How dare he try to put the moves on his future girl friend. He knew he sounded stupid and obsessed but he was not going to be beaten by some newbie ally.  
" Well why we are here, how about I show you around?" He said with that devilish smirk of his. "I know a lot here so I can show you all of the great things here." All the Strawhats agreed and were ready to follow him. He offered his arm to Robin, who took it and said something about being a gentleman and started talking again.  
Zoro gave Law one of his scariest looks and flipped him off while no one else was looking and began to follow him into his misery for the rest of the day.


	3. Tensions rise

I'm sorry for the short chapters, I'll try to write more.

Butterpie thanks for your review your stories are amazing.

Guest well I know Robins older then Zoro only by a little 9 years, but thanks for your review glad people are reading this  
_

All throughout the day he had to hear her giggles and see her smiles she agave him. She never acted like this towards the crew. Luckily it was nearing to night so he thought they could finally leave but he could hope. Luffy wanted to throw a big party and everyone except him was happy. Brook got out his violin and started singing making everyone happy. Sanji was serving food and drinks, everyone else was acting silly and laughing.  
He saw that Law-bastard sitting next to Robin still talking. What caught his attention was when he stood up and asked her to dance with him which she accepted. He was so shocked he drank the bottle of sake up and these smashed the bottle with his bare hands causing his palms to bleed. As so as the glass hit the floor everyone stopped.  
"Zoro are you okay!?" Screamed Luffy across the ship. Everyone looked worried or scared. He saw Robin walk over to him with a worried look on her face.  
"Why don't you all enjoy the party and I'll help Zoro clean up okay?" She said a with a soft smile. Everyone nodded and continued on with the festivities. As Zoro was being guided by Robin to the infirmary, he saw Law give him a dirty look and started talking again.  
"Why did you break that Zoro?" She asked in a quite voice. She was wrapping some bandages around his palm. Her touch so soft against his skin.  
" I was surprised to see you dancing, it was the first time" he replied back in a tough voice back.  
" if you like I could dance with you sometime" she said with a smile. Giggling at his blush, cleaning up the mess .  
Before she knew it before she turned around he kissed her. She didn't know how to respond and just stood there kissing back. Zoro stopped, blushed and ran out the room before either could say a word. Leaving both stunned.

Zoro ran back to the guys room and laid down. He was scared. He was nothing, just a weak swordsman, and he kissed someone who was so better and braver then him. He closed his eyes and just tried to sleep.

Robin made her way back to the party blushing a bit and tried to shake it off. When she saw Law approach her.  
" are you okay darling ?" He said handing her a drink. She looked at him and smiled shaking those last few minutes out of her head.  
" Everything is fine"  
" Robin my dear you seem so nice and I just wanted to say I look forward to working with you." He said as he got close to her face. She looked back and smiled and said thank you and left to sleep. Hoping tomorrow would be better

_I will be updating this soon enough.

Thank The Lord for pokemon and Gorillaz for helping me write this.

Please leave reviews I accept all reviews.


	4. Supirses

More reviews yay! Thanks and I'm sorry for all the OOCness. At least it's not a Mary Sue story.

I don't own One Piece but if I did Ace would be alive and Whitebeard would be yelling commands at his crew now.

ON WITH OUR SHOW

The next day arrived and they were sailing to their next destination already. Both crews decided it would be best to be on one ship with the submarine being tied to the Thousand Sunny. Zoro and Robin acted like the kiss never happened and went on with their normal activities. Except with Law on board.  
Somehow he's managed to weasel his way in to charming the crew. Particularly he's taken a liking to Robin. Which made him extra mad when they saw them always hanging around. He was glad to see they would be docking in the next day couple days for a short vacation for a week. Which they needed.

- time skip-

They finally arrived in the town and went to search for a hotel to stay out. While searching around they found a place and Nami was able to negotiate a price with them. The owner was so scared he actually gave them four rooms instead of three. Which meant one would have to share with two others. It one was Nami and Robin, another Usopp and Luffy, and Chopper , and Franky and Brook would be sharing. That left him with his two favorite people Law and Sanji.

Somehow he survived the awkward unpacking between them and managed to escape. It was the morning he was happy that Sanji didn't talk but he had to hear Laws noises about Robin which made him mad. He was walking down the hallway when he bumped into Robin.

" Mr. Swordsman, where you heading off to today?" She asked with a smile. She looked extra pretty today in a purple dress that showed off all the right curves.  
"I'm off to explore the town or something, got a date or something? He replied back in a snappy tone.  
"Actually I wanted to hang with you today. How does that sound?" She said  
That's how he found himself walking around town with Robin. He smiled cause it looked like she was enjoying the atmosphere. They walked place to place seeing what it had to offer and all that. He blushes extra hard when she grabbed his hand and would lead him place to place.  
They eventually stopped around a forest area. She sat down and patted down in a spot next other to sit down. He fell asleep and was probably the happiest person alive. Sadly, it was time to go back to the hotel.  
Zoro entered the room and saw Law and Sanji discussing something.  
"Zoro great timing I have a question for you." Law said in an eager voice. " how should I ask Robin to marry me?" He asked  
Zoro stood there confused. He has no idea how to respond.  
"You're okay with this love cook?" He said turning to face him.  
"He's a good guy, he'll make her happy. " he said lighting a cigarette.  
Zoro didn't know what to say this could not be happening.  
" you've just meet her and only for. couple days!" He said trying to control his rage.  
" I've meet her many times before during those two years, so it's good. " "We had a lot of fun nights together." He said with a smirk.  
Zoro excused himself and left the room. He was so mad he didn't notice walking right into Robin.  
" Do you want to get a drink?" He asked in a mad tone. She nodded her head and followed him. By that time she changed into a corset, a short skirt, and some boots. He could feel a bulge in his pants and decided to try and ignore that.  
They reached the bar finally and ordered drinks. He was on his 3 bottle of sake when he saw Robin doing shots. Not a very good idea.  
As he decided to leave with the drunk Robin he tried to avoid the gazes he was receiving.  
They were almost there and Robin said "Zoro let's do it" in a tired tone. This is not now she usually acted and knew it was because she was drunk.  
" I'm not that drunk, so you don't have to worry about it." She kept saying. "C'mon you know you wanna do it."  
It's a good thing they finally reached the hotel. As the reached the girls the room she smiled and kissed him. Then went inside. Leaving him speechless.


	5. Thoughts

My terrible one shots are finally up. Those will be edited one day. This chapter will be long and have a time skip past Dressrosa. I played with my own feels in this chapter and then went to go and cry after watching Samurai Champloo.

Don Flamingo has been defeated. Those words have been murmured around the world. Strawhat Luffy defeated him. Claiming back his brothers devil fruit in the process. The most heart felt moment was when Luffy finally reunited with Sabo, whos been working with the revolutionists. The celebration went on for days. Everyone was happy and partying. Even Zoro couldn't help but smile at the sight. The good thing is the alliance would be over. Zoro still couldn't forget those haunting words Law said to him. He would never let the marriage happen between them. He would rather wear a pink frilly dress. On the ship he saw Law and Luffy talking. Law said something to him and he saw Luffy look up and smile while nodding his head. He saw the both of them stand up and walk to the middle.

" Attention everyone Law has an announcement to make. Law smirked and walked over to Robin. Everyone wondering what was going on. Zoro felt a bad feeling running through his mind at the moment.

"My dearest Robin, we've known each other for a little while now, I think it's time for me to ask you this." Law said while kneeling down. "Will you marry me?" Everyone was shocked. Reactions varying from surprised looks to worried. Robin stood there for a while. She smiled.

"Yes" was all she said as the Strawhats except Zoro clapped and cheered. Zoro was speechless, frozen at the moment. He excused himself and left, while the other Strawhats to discuss the wedding plans and such. He didn't know what to think .

Robin was scared. She just said yes to a marriage with another captain and someone she didn't truly love with all her heart. She knew the whole crew wanted them together, making the alliance stronger between the two crews. Law went to call his crew giving the details. The crew had given Law and her their own room. She was nervous about the wedding and what would happen to her in the future. What crew what she be in? Where would her loyalties be? Would she truly be happy? She heard a knock on the door and said come in. Law entered the room and sat down next to her.

"I'm glad you decided to accept my proposal my princess, I've already gotten my crew to start sailing and we've already invited everyone important. " Law said as he started stroking her hair. She sat there wondering who was coming. He shifted closer and smiled. Then he did an action that surprised her, he kissed her. Then all actions from there were surprising, even knowing the actions she did. The night went on with them and with her regretting every action.

Law's crew finally caught up with them, and they celebrated yet again. Organizing things and sending invitations everywhere. Somehow a couple close friend of them in the marines got invited and were told to keep it a secret. The day was arriving fast and thoughts in two peoples heads were going through their heads. Each thinking, do I really want this to happen?

Cliffhanger, I'm sorry for posting this during Frobin week. I'm not really a fan of the couple ( I can't see it) but I look very rude and I'm sorry. I finished this at home during a family emergency so that's good. Please review and favorite please.


	6. The big day

So apparently the proposal was a bad on my part and I had to figure out a soulution. I Thanks for the Everyone will have a happy ending don't worry. I found out another couple paring gets 3 weeks for them and I'm like wow and I don't even ship them and was my email like stars bad words . Now on with the story.

It all went so fast for her. These days preparing. People flying around hanging decorations and yelling at commands. It was a day away. Laws crew was in the middle of getting bossed at by Nami, who was happy having extra hands working. She was currently by Bepo, whom she found quite adorable . The nights she had spent with Law were great but not true love to her. She always just thinks, suck it up for the greater good. The only people she truly cares about are happy and she had reason to be upset. She wandered around looking at the crew and their happiness. They even managed to get Aojiki to come, to walk the bride down the aisle .

All this just for her . She felt happy that they were doing all this for her it,  
but she didn't need this. She couldn't even think why she was marrying Law. Everyone was expecting it and she had no choice. As she sat down in their room thinking about she heard a light tap on the door.

"Come in" she told the person at to door. Zoro walked in looking very upset about something. "What's the matter Mr. Swordsman ?"

"I've noticed lately , that you don't seen happy that much with this" he said . He looked nervous to her. "Don't lie to me Robin, just say what you really feel like." He was saying this loudly now , making her worry if the others could hear.

"Zoro, I'm not sure about this, that's all." she said trying to sound happy.

"Don't give me this bullshit Robin, tell me how you feel!" He said in angry tone back. She knew not to fight back. She sat there .

"The truth is I'm not ready yet, and I'm not sure ." She was desperate sounding and upset. Zoro walked out of her room. Not know what to say .

The day had finally come when she would walk down the aisle. After hours of prepping her , she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she looked beautiful to her surprise . Though , she felt terrible in the inside. Trying to keep herself from crying she stood there . A knock from Luffy signaling it was time to go.

As Brook walked her down the aisle , she saw familiar faces in the pews . All there to support this . She saw the whole crew except Zoro, which she found rather off.

They said all their vows , and when the priest said if anyone objected there was a yell.

"STOP!"

Ohh cliffhanger . Please comment and do what else you like


End file.
